


Rosa

by STsuki



Series: Kaleidoscope Emotions (20) [5]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: Changmin & Kyuhyun Friendship, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Kyu line, Kyuhyun is a fan number one of ChangMinho, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: A Minho le gustan los niños, Changmin debe admitir que la imagen mental es más que linda...Kyuhyun es un excelente pepe grillo.





	Rosa

—¡Minho oppa eres tan bonito!  
  
Changmin se aguantó la risa golpeando la espalda de Kyuhyun suavemente,  su compañero estaba empezando a ahogarse al intentar contenerse al igual que él con respecto a la surrealista imagen frente a ellos. Siempre que salían los tres juntos era lo mismo, incluso habían dejado de intentar ocultarse, los fans de Minho parecían ser expertos en descubrirlos y decirles a sus madres quienes eran, pues sí, porque Minho solía llamar la atención de muchos niños pequeños y de muchas niñas, no tan pequeñas, pero niñas a fin de cuentas. Ese grito reciente justo había sido de una pequeña no mayor de 7 años que efectivamente encontraba a Minho como el oppa más bonito del mundo, la misma que estaba jugando con el cabello de Choi e infantilmente lo obligaba a comer de su helado de Chocolate, porque Minho adoraba a cualquier ente que fuera lindo y pequeño casi tanto como amaba tomar en brazos a dichos entes.  
  
—Ah… Changmin esto es muy raro y ya deja de mirar feo a esa niña, vas a hacerla llorar como al pequeño del cine y Minho te va a echar un buen reclamo de nuevo, por consiguiente no podrán ponerse de melosos y tu terminarás de mal humor a falta de mimos y abrazos —dijo Kyuhyun sonriendo como una hiena, recibiendo solo una mirada de reojo del aludido, quien efectivamente seguía mirando feo a esa niña que al darse cuenta arrugó el ceño y le saco la lengua girando su rostro indignada.  
  
—¿Minho oppa porque eres amigo de ese ahjusshi feo? —pregunto señalando despectivamente a Changmin—. Mi appa dice que es vulgar y un indecente por quitarse la camisa en los conciertos, y él nunca dice mentiras —explicó muy orgullosa de sí, mientras la que era su madre se ponía completamente colorada de vergüenza, no tardando nada Changmin en imitarla salvo que él se había enojado y mucho.  
  
—Además esta orejón —susurro solo a Minho haciendo que su ya de por sí mueca divertida se distorsionara tras la estruendosa carcajada que dejó escapar, evitando mirar la de seguro mueca enfurruñada de su hyung, pensando que sí que Changmin estaba orejón, pero que le gustaban mucho sus orejas, pero eso no podía contárselo a su pequeña amiguita o su padre podría pensar que él también era un indecente.  
  
—Nunca voy a tener una hija tan maleducada como esa, es más ni siquiera tendré hijas, prefiero a los chicos —siseo Changmin por lo bajo, bebiendo amenazantemente su malteada de fresa, arrancándole estruendosas carcajadas a Kyuhyun quien aceptaba ser el mal tercio solo por esos incambiables momentos de diversión que le otorgaba la pareja, pensando que podría jugar un poco con ese hecho. Sofoco sus risas y carraspeo recargándose inadvertidamente sobre la mesita de la heladería viendo de reojo a Minho seguir hablando con la madre de la niña “maleducada” quien avergonzada se disculpaba una y otra vez mirando de soslayo a Changmin.  
  
—¿Estás seguro…? —pregunto Kyu sonriendo malignamente ganándose un airado bufido por parte del más alto.  
  
—¡Claro! Las mujeres son problemáticas y ruidosas tan des…

Changmin se interrumpió bajamente al escuchar la murmurada frase que le otorgó kyu al oído.  
  
_¿Ni aunque sea idéntica a él?_  
  
Changmin lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos dejando su vaso aún lado, observando a Minho tomarse unas últimas fotografías con una de las trabajadoras del local, centrando su atención nuevamente en Kyuhyun.  
  
—Piénsalo un poco Changmin… Eso explicaría por qué no quieres tener hijas, o al menos hijas que se parezcan a ti… —acotó con una sonrisa burlona.  
  
—Ella monopolizaría la total atención de Minho y siendo sinceros Minho sería completamente Feliz al tener una versión abrazable y pequeña de su Changmin-hyung, quien sería desplazado ante Minho por su propia hija.  
  
Changmin no pudo evitar el imaginarse a una pequeña niña con su idéntico modo de actuar siendo cargada por su donsaeng mientras el miraba todo a lo lejos con un aura oscura y abrumadora tragándoselo de apoco, celoso.  
  
Kyuhyun se obligó a no reír al ver el puchero de Changmin tras su primera explicación y suspiro volteando a ver a Minho dramáticamente para continuar con su pequeño monólogo.  
  
—En cambio si ella se parece a Minho, serás el ídolo de dos personas, imagínala soltándose de nuestro donsaeng y correr a abrazarte en medio de cándidos “appa” pidiendo sin decirlo que la pongas en tus hombros, besándote empalagosamente las mejillas mientras se abraza con ternura a ti, diciendo lo mucho que quiere a oppa, halagando tu altura y tu atractivo mientras Minho los observa con cariño antes de acercarse y darles un beso dulce a ambos en la frente...  
  
Changmin tuvo que aceptar para sí mismo que esa imagen mental había sido demasiado agradable de imaginar, él quería muchas cosas, pero una familia amorosa era un deseo predominante en su ser y de soslayo observo a Minho terminar de despedirse de sus fans jugueteando distraídamente con su vaso de malteada mirándolo furtivamente en cuanto se acercaba de nuevo a ellos. Kyuhyun por su parte sonreía bobamente posando su mirada de Minho a Changmin, felicitándose internamente por la volátil imaginación que tenía.  
  
—Lo siento…y perdón Changmin hyung… la mamá de la pequeña estaba bastante avergonzada… —murmuró Minho riendo al llegar y sentarse con ellos, observando la extraña expresión en el rostro de Changmin.  
  
—¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Hablaban de algo malo? —pregunto Minho súbitamente preocupado a Kyuhyun al no obtener ni una respuesta por parte de Changmin.  
  
—Para nada Minho es solo que Changmin está teniendo serios conflictos existenciales sobre cuál es la manera más fácil de tener una hija que se parezca a ti.

Sacando a Changmin de su perfecta ensoñación, sonrojándose furiosamente cuando vio a Minho a los ojos muy cerca de su rostro con una sonrisita tímida pintando sus labios.  
  
—Eso…es fácil de arreglar hyung… —suspiro en silencio, bajando la mirada, tomando por debajo de la mesa la mano de Changmin quien sintió una descarga recorrer su espina dorsal, dudando un poco, más que nada por el lugar, pero al final aceptando el agarre volviéndolo inesperadamente firme, casi posesivo. Perdiendo la mirada en los grabados de la mesa para no ver de nuevo esa mueca deslumbrantemente alegre en el rostro de Minho, que lo hacía feliz pero también sentirse muy avergonzado.  
  
Kyuhyun se rió disimuladamente y se levantó a propósito sin hacer ruido, necesitaba otra malteada y también una novia…o novio… Pero ese par necesitaba urgentemente estar solo y hablar sobre el futuro, sino hubiera sido cantante habría sido psicólogo o consejero matrimonial, además resultaba divertido estar en medio de una relación tan interesante como la de Changmin y Minho. El Sichul era demasiado desinhibido para su gusto.  
  
—Me gusta Young Mi… —musitó Minho sorpresivamente, riendo del lindo sobresalto que tuvo Changmin.  
  
—¿eh?  
  
—Me gusta, ese nombre para tu princesa Changmin —dijo incapaz de contener la burla.  
  
—Sabes que suelo ser así Minho… para eso vas a estar tú…evitarás que la consienta de más… —susurro divertido mirando a ambos lados antes de robarle un beso, ganándose un apenado empujón por parte de Minho, asegurándose que nadie los había visto mientras Changmin se reía fuertemente de él antes de susurrar con un fingido desinterés…  
  
—Vamos a comprarle una muñeca ¿Sí?

Minho asintió y lo miró con ternura levantándose al mismo tiempo que Shim solo para ser jalado apresuradamente rumbo a la salida.  
  
—Hyung…  
  
—Shhh…Tenemos que llegar a casa pronto para empezar a hacerla… —dijo una vez en el estacionamiento infantilmente emocionado, apresándolo contra el cofre de su carro después de darle un beso como había estado queriendo hacer toda la tarde.  
  
—Nm… ¿Crees… que se enoje si… la hacemos ¡aquíhnm…!? —inquirió Minho deslizándose hábilmente en el asiento trasero del auto de Changmin, quien detuvo un momento sus caricias para verlo fijamente a los ojos.  
  
—No tenemos que decirle…

Y ambos compartieron una sonrisa rebosante de amor concentrándose en la creación de la futura princesa de Shim y Choi, sin contemplar que según su ímpetu posiblemente serían dos princesas las que engendrarían esa tarde en el estacionamiento de un poco concurrido centro comercial de la capital Coreana.  
  
Pero qué más daba… entre más mejor ¿o no?

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente el 30 Octubre 2011 en http://tsuki-yaoi.blogspot.mx
> 
> Por el cumpleaños de Kona chan :D
> 
> Editado el 19 Febrero de 2017


End file.
